Dos Identidades, Un Corazón
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: La vida de Launch después de la batalla contra los sayajines. Este one shot es para el reto personal de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


Dos Identidades, un Corazón

No podía evitar sentirse abatida y destruida internamente. Todavía creía que todo había sido una simple pesadilla de la que despertaría en la mañana y sólo recibiría un susto, pero finalmente todo estaría igual a antes de esa gran batalla. Esa batalla, la lucha donde murió su amado Tenchinhan, el único hombre por el que sintió algo más allá del deseo de robar o dispararle balas con sus rifles.

Tras su muerte su propio deseo de vivir se fue con él. Pudo saber de su fallecimiento gracias a la televisión, prácticamente murieron todos. El chico que vestía de naranja y que era novio de su amiga azulada, el pequeño Chaos que siempre estaba con su amado Tenchinhan, pero lo peor de todo fue la muerte del hombre verde que causó estragos en el torneo de artes marciales. Al extinguirse la luz de ese tipo las esferas del dragón dejaron de existir junto con el dios de la Tierra, lo cual significaba que su querido no volvería la vida.

Desde entonces no volvió a ver a sus amigos, dejó de vivir en Kame House, con el maestro Roshi, ya que tiempo atrás había ido a vivir con Ten, así que cuando su querido murió quedó sin hogar.

No sentía ánimos de volver a ese hogar donde su versión tierna se dedicaba a cuidar el hogar de Roshi y sus discípulos.

Una ventaja que siempre tuvo es que nunca recordaba lo que hacía su versión amable y dulce, así que eso le agradable bastante. No tenía que recordar las cosas tontas que hace su lado débil junto a Gokú y sus amigos. La irritaba la sola idea de ser amable y tierna.

Sin embargo, al conocer a Ten, algo en su corazón cambió drásticamente. Incluso su lado agresivo se convirtió en un ser encantador que pensaba en más en otros que en ella misma. Continuaba con su personalidad violenta que buscaba ser libre en un mundo de prisiones, no sólo físicas sino espirituales, pero ahora era como si se hubiera ablandado, mucho más que cuando conoció a Gokú y su pandilla.

Pero su deseo de continuar, de la misma forma en que llegó con un rayo en medio de la tormenta, se fue.

Murió Ten, murieron sus sueños.

Un hombre le ofreció trabajo y un hogar para hospedarse mientras bebía como loca en un bar desahogando su corazón del dolor que la consumía.

Ya no le importaba a nada, así que aceptó sin ganas. Todo el rumbo de su existencia cambio tras esa oferta. De ser ladrona pasó a ser una mujer que complace a los hombres en sus profundos deseos carnales que, por naturaleza, no pueden controlar fácilmente. El bar se volvió su nueva casa y bailaba para complacer el gusto visual de los hombres mayores que asistían allí, después se entrega en cuerpo y alma a ellos.

Cuidaba mucho su nariz para evitar estornudar y que esa chica linda tuviera que pasar por ese tipo de cosas. No le deseaba el mal, tal vez odiaba a la chica dulce pero sería muy fuerte para ella verse en ese ambiente lleno de hombres renegados de la vida que no ven más que cómo juguete a las mujeres.

No, era demasiado para la chica que anteriormente fue sólo una cocinera en la casa de un viejo que entrenaba niños para ser guerreros.

Probablemente le afectaría psicológicamente. Su lado débil era…exageradamente débil.

Ya habían transcurrido 5 meses desde entonces, cuando dejó todo lo que conocía por llevar el rumbo de complacer al sexo opuesto. Ganaba buena cantidad de dinero, aunque no tanto como cuando era una ladronzuela que hacía lo que le placiera sin prestar atención a los afectados en sus fechorías.

Fue un día común y corriente, no parecía que las cosas fueran a mejorar alguna vez.

Salió de un cuarto seguida de un hombre corpulento que cerraba el cierre de su pantalón y se marchaba del lugar. Metiéndose el dinero del pago entre su sostén, se dirigió a su habitación. Por ser la más bonita de las chicas que trabajaban allí le habían otorgado una recámara exclusiva para ella sola.

No era gran cosa, la cama era sólo un colchón viejo con una simple sábana delgada que servía para cubrirla, disimuladamente, del frío nocturno. Un baño con regadera e inodoro que constantemente se descomponía y debía usar el sanitario público para sus necesidades corporales. En la pared se encontraba un único espejo que le permitía ver su reflejo deteriorado con el pasar de los meses de trabajo en dicho lugar.

Se dirigió al baño, a darse una ducha, limpiarse, anhelaba limpiar su cuerpo de la suciedad en que la estaba metida.

Al finalizar su baño con el agua fría, pasó frente al espejo y se detuvo a contemplar, por quien sabe cuántas veces, su rostro acabado y enflaquecido por la pobre alimentación.

No entendía por qué decían que era la chica más bonita del lugar, si ella era la más bonita no podía imaginar a la más fea.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que observó cada detalle de su cara y su cuerpo.

-Ahora sí eres una lástima, Launch.

Estaba por irse a dormir, cuando vio una sombra extraña en el espejo. Confundida, miró nuevamente su reflejo. Nada.

Negó con la cabeza y de nuevo trató de alejarse del espejo cuando, por segunda vez pasó, algo raro.

 _Launch…_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. Esa voz no era de ninguna de sus compañeras; tampoco la reconocía totalmente aunque se parecía a la suya.

 _Launch…_

De nuevo. Miró por todos lados llena de temor, recorriendo con la mirada el cuarto donde descansaba de sus largas jornadas de trabajo.

 _Estoy aquí…_

Prestó atención y supo de dónde provenía la voz. Caminó hacía ese lugar, su miedo aumentó al saber de qué lugar provenía esa voz conocida.

Miró el espejo.

 _Aquí estoy._

Launch creyó que sus ojos la engañaban. Parpadeó varias veces y sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen que sus orbes le mostraban ante ella. El reflejo del espejo ya no era Launch, la rubia maldosa y agresiva, era Launch la dulce, de cabello azula oscuro y mirada dulce.

-Me estoy volviendo loca.

 _No, no lo estás._

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Estoy viendo mi lado bondadoso en el espejo, en vez de mi cara.

 _Somos la misma persona. Es el mismo reflejo._

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro otra vez.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

 _La Launch agresiva y la Launch dulce son la misma persona. Es el mismo reflejo. Por lo tanto, no estás loca._

Launch retrocedió un poco y su miedo se incrementó al ver que la imagen del espejo continuaba en la misma posición, sin moverse.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

 _Launch, tienes que salir de aquí ahora que tienes tiempo._

-¿Salir de aquí? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

 _Si continúas aquí, arruinaras tu vida para siempre. Este no es un buen lugar y tú lo sabes._

-Si vienes a darme consejos, no quiero escucharte. Me gusta mi nuevo trabajo, ya no tengo que robar y tengo comida tres veces al día.

 _Esta no es la vida que yo quiero para mí y tú tampoco._

-Mientras no estornude no aparecerás, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

 _No me preocupo por mí, sino por ti._

-¿De mí? ¿Qué te puede interesar?

 _Has vivido los últimos 5 meses apartada del mundo. Te alejaste de nuestros amigos y vives peor que un animal._

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

 _Claro que lo es. No quiero despertar algún día y descubrir que estoy rodeada de hombres que me faltan al respeto constantemente._

Launch sabía que eso era verdad. Algún día iba a estornudar y aparecería la linda chica que representaba su debilidad, era algo inevitable.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

 _Abandona todo esto. Deja todo lo que estos hombres te han hecho y vuelve a ser la que eras antes._

-¿Una ladrona?

Launch comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin parar.

-Qué ironía. Tú defiendes a una ladrona y la animas a continuar.

 _Sé que has cambiado y ya no robarás tanto. Pero debo admitirlo aunque me duela, es preferible eso a que sigas desperdiciando tu vida así como así._

-Esta es la vida que nos tocó vivir, niña.

 _Estoy segura que Tenchinhan no hubiera querido que vivieras así._

Los ojos de Launch se abrieron de par en par. Tenchinhan, ya no lo recordaba, había olvidado que él fue, durante mucho tiempo, su ejemplo de vida y esperanza para los demás y para ella misma. Ese hombre que murió por proteger a sus amigos y que siempre luchó por defender sus ideales. ¿Cómo era posible que sus recuerdos de él se hubieran ido por 5 meses si fue su tristeza la que la llevó a estar allí?

Sí, Tenchinhan no estaría de acuerdo en esto.

La rubia miró su reflejo con su personalidad contraria, el cual le sonrió con ternura y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo. Trató de alcanzarlo, de sentirlo, se olvidó por completo de que esa chica tierna estaba del otro lado del espejo y se estiró para llegar a ella. Sus manos tocaron la superficie del espejo y entonces volvió a la realidad de que su mente les estaba jugando una broma. Fue entonces, que la imagen de su yo tierno desapreció y pudo ver de nuevo su propio retrato de chica rubia y mala.

Rió para sí misma. Estaba loca, eso era seguro.

Sin esperar más, fue al rincón donde se encontraba su ropa doblada y se vistió rápido. Empacó sus objetos personales en un saco grande y sostuvo en sus manos las armas con las que siempre cometía sus robos. Cinco meses eran suficientes para olvidar la sensación de tener sus valiosas armas entre sus manos, sintiéndolas en medio de la calidez de sus dedos y llenándose de éxtasis por regresar a su rutina de antes.

Salió de su habitación con los brazos extendidos al aire y una gran sonrisa que llamó la atención de todos los trabajadores del bar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Launch?-preguntó una de las mujeres.

-Digamos que por fin soy libre.

Sin esperar más, Launch sacó de su saco una de las pistolas y apuntó a la chica frente a ella. Esta levantó sus manos y todas la imitaron.

-Entréguenme la llave de las motocicletas.

-Launch ¿qué sucede contigo?

La voz de la mujer se oía atemorizada.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno! Dame las llaves o me deshago de ti. Y asegúrate de entregarme todos los pares de llaves.

Con miedo e incompetencia, la mujer entró al cuarto donde se guardaban los llaves. Esa mujer tenía un puesto muy alto con el jefe, de ahí que tuviera la fortuna de poder acceder fácilmente a los aposentos del dueño del bar.

Regresó la mujer con tres pares de llaves, pertenecientes a las 3 motocicletas pertenecientes a los superiores. Las agarró y, sin dejar de apuntar a las mujeres y empleados, salió de la estancia. Subió a una moto, la encendió y se fue del lugar llevándose todos los juegos de llaves para impedir que la siguieran.

El viento le golpeaba la cara mientras la moto se hacía camino en medio de las montañas, el bar se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo que era fácil abandonar así que no le tomó mucho tiempo salir de ese ambiente odioso.

Estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo. Al fin era libre, libre como siempre lo fue, lo gracioso era que fue su lado débil el que la hizo ver este punto en su vida que no andaba bien. Se lo tendría que agradecer, aunque no podía platicar con ella ahora, al menos la existencia de esa chica había valido la pena después de todo.

Por más de una hora estuvo recorriendo en moto las lejanías, escapando lo más posible del pueblucho y del bar, huyendo de la miserable vida a la que estaba condenándose sin darse cuenta.

Al analizar las cosas, no fue solamente su debilidad la que la ayudó a fortalecerse. Tenchinhan tuvo mucho que ver en el asunto, él fue su verdadera motivación a seguir. Así es, viviría por él. La vida no acaba con la muerte, sólo es un nuevo comienzo, algún día se verían en el mundo donde vamos a descansar todos los fallecidos.

Tras un largo camino en moto, detuvo el vehículo en frente de un peñasco, bajó de este y se puso a contemplar desde lo más alto el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Era un desierto con montañas en altas y el terreno era arenoso y rocos. Para otras personas era un simple lugar donde lleno de arena y tierra, pero para alguien que estuvo dentro de un infierno en vida, resultaba ser un paraíso.

-Tenchinhan, tú no querrías que me importará poco mi existencia, así que lo haré. Viviré al máximo hasta que llegue el momento de reunirnos en el otro mundo.

Nada lo impediría, estaba motivada a ya no más sufrir. Nunca más permitiría que la manipularan ni que su dolor la llevara al extremo de malgastar sus días en la Tierra. Un nueva esperanza se formó en ella.

Los vientos mecieron sus largos cabellos rubios, en el rostro de la chica estaba dibujada una sonrisa, de las que había olvidado como se formaban en una cara.

De pronto, el viento levantó la arena del lugar y pasó cerca de una ráfaga acompañada de tierra. Sintió comenzó en su nariz, trató de contenerse lo más posible pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles: estornudó.

Con ojos confusos y extrañados, miró el peñasco en el que su yo malvada había estado, observó cada detalle de la zona en la que se encontraba ahora. Sus cabellos azules oscuro delataban que no era la misma Launch de siempre, sino la misma del espejo, esta vez en la realidad.

-¿En dónde estoy?

FIN

 **Esta historia fue escrita para un pequeño reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"  
**


End file.
